Christmas Magic
by MysticMew
Summary: Christmas is coming around and Hotaru misses her girlfriend.


Title: Christmas Magic

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi .at. gmx . de)

Beta: xryuran

Status: Alpha

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, a little bit drama-ish, a little bit Songfic (well, one insert song)

Pairings: Minako/Hotaru

Continuum/Spoilers: Passive mostly (meaning it's best to know as much but not really necessary ^_^), definitely after the end of the manga, however.

Summary: Christmas is coming around and Hotaru misses her girlfriend

Distribution: MSD (www . catstrio . de), (www . fanfiction . net), Mediaminer (www . mediaminer . org); MSD gets preference and the desired and best format, all alpha versions except the initial posting will first go to MSD as well. Subscribe to MSD Updates to always stay updated ( groups . yahoo group / msd_updates).

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is owned by Takeuchi Naoko, TV Tokyo and Kodansha.

Story Disclaimer: Christmas Magic(c)20.12.2012-23.12.2012

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

Pre-Note

Just a small little thing for Christmas. I had a really s*** month. Well, actually the entire year was like that. But come December I had just about a bit of every little thing that had plagued me over the year, culminating in a quiet orderly, short but nasty cold. Interestingly enough I actually feel better now. ^_^ Let's see how long this lasts.

So, that was one reason why there was nothing else. In fact I really didn't get much if anything done this month. However, the two Preludes for Facets have been ready for quite awhile. I just don't know where my beta reader disappeared to. I had hoped to get something back before Christmas. If I don't get anything in the next few days, I might post them as alpha versions somewhere between the holidays.

For now enjoy this short little piece. I honestly have no clue how good this is. I suppose it's okay, considering Maia and I mostly started with nothing but the desire to do a short piece for Christmas and we just went with the flow. Really I had barely a clue what I was doing with this but I wanted to give a little something to my faithful readers. At first I had wanted to do a NanoFate... but I'm still too fresh in that fandom really to do one on the fly and make it at least semi-interesting. So, I had to fall back on what I could do best.

There is a small insert song as mentioned in the header. This time this would be "Anata no Yume wo Mita wa", of course from Fukami Rica again. I just love her pieces. If you have it ready, you may want to play it along. For everyone else, I included my available translation at the end of the story. It might be a good idea to look at it since there is some interaction with the second verse in the song at least.

I hope you enjoy.

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

Rain. How fitting.

So much for the right atmosphere. Well, I suppose it was the right atmosphere. For me at least. The weather was clearly fitting my mood. It had been raining almost since sunset and the streets were almost deserted.

_As deserted as this apartment is._

It wasn't fair. No, not what you think. It wasn't fair that I was moping around like this. I had known this was coming and even insisted that she shouldn't worry about me. I wasn't mad or feeling neglected. Not when it meant her success and happiness. After all those years, this was the fruit of her hard work. I should be happy. And I was.

But it didn't stop the feeling of emptiness that left a void deep in my soul. A _void only you can fill._ But she wasn't here. No, she was...

With a sigh I switched on the television. I had almost convinced myself not to watch but that would betray everything I felt. Regardless of how much it would hurt, it would be even worse not to.

She was as radiant as ever. Skipping on to stage with both professionalism and natural charm. The audience loved it. They loved her. I _have been in love with her much longer though._ Much longer than any of you even knew she existed. A possessive thought. I believed I was quite entitled to a few of them at least right now.

"Minna-san! Thank you all for coming! It's your favorite idol, Aino Minako! Are you all looking forward to my show?" A chorus of squeals, screams and applause answered her.

I smiled slightly, part of me agreeing, but another... _I'd rather have you here._

No, it really wasn't fair. I should be happy for her success. It was Minako's first big tour. Part of me had wanted to go as well but being in the middle of the final year of High School didn't really leave much time to go world touring with my girlfriend, regardless how much I would really want to. I had really wanted to. But in the end it had been Minako who insisted. Surely it was as hard for her as it was for me and she actually had to smile for all these people. And not just a forced one either.

"Today I want to start with a very special song for a very special person." I perked up at that. "You see, in my homeland, it's already the night before Christmas Eve and I know someone who I'm sure would rather have me there instead of here." Ko-chan... I had to rub away a tear, least it would cloud my view on the moment. She was thinking of me after all. Of course she was. I had never doubted that. We might have been one of the most unexpected couples to come about in our circle of friends but that had not done anything to diminish our feelings.

"Ru-chan, I know you are watching, so... I'm sorry I can't spend our first Christmas Eve together. I promise when I come back, I'll make it up to you." The first notes of the song began to play and I knew it at once. Aw, no, she was singing that? Now? Honestly, even if she had worded "the first Christmas Eve" like that, almost everyone would get the meaning behind it.

Somehow I could care less at the moment what other people might think. And it wasn't like there was a big secret. Our friends knew. Heck, pretty much the entire school knew. No one said anything out loud while we were still attending together but there wasn't much of a secret. Not considering the way we had gotten together in the first place.

_Yuunagi no umi ni futari hashaida ne_

_Totemo atatakai anata no yume wo mita wa_

I knew some of my friends at school liked to spin tales and greatly exaggerate about months of buildup and how I had been pining after Minako for a long time. The truth was far more simple, although not any less romantic. Yes, I had admired her for quite awhile before that. With Chibiusa back in the future, it had been Minako who I had bonded most with out of the older Senshi. You could say we just fit together somehow, although neither of us could explain why. To call it love at this point though... No, that would have been a lie.

_Hatsukoi no you ni kokoro odoraseta_

_Surechigau tabi ni tagai ni yasashiku nareta_

Then there had been the dance. Oh yes, the dance. By the time Graduation came around, Minako had become quite popular already and naturally had a lot of invitations. Most had been discarded as rabid fans and admirers who barely even knew the real her, but that had still left a few.

And yet... How had it come to the popular idol-to-be to appear at the dance with this several years younger girl. Granted I had been skipping ahead some, making me a second year high school student by that time. My second awakening had left me with a lot of knowledge that could have gotten me into university as a kid... but that would probably have only further set me apart from everyone else. As such, it had taken me completely by surprise when Minako had asked ME to the dance.

I had been so nervous that day. However, I never regretted agreeing or going. Not really knowing what to expect, part of me had wondered if I had been merely a convenient alternative so that she didn't have to choose between all those potentially _suitors_ she really didn't want to go with. I would have had been fine with that actually since I had no idea what to do if there was supposed to be more meaning behind it.

All those worries had disappeared when I had first laid eyes on her that night. In a beautiful dress, she was simply radiant. The rest of the night had gone by in a haze. A happy, magical haze. We had danced and laughed and Minako had treated me like a princess. Quite ironic if you considered that it was her Graduation Dance and not mine. That was something I had learned by then already. Minako was not the type to do what was expected. She did things at her pace and with her own rules.

When I had finally managed to ask her later why she had asked me out of all the people, the answer had been far less what I expected but nonetheless honest. "When I thought about who I wanted to go with, somehow all I could see was... you." I had realized then that she had been just as unsure and nervous as me. However, Minako was a rather impulsive person and someone who always put all her heart into what she had decided to do. And neither of us regretted the outcome.

_Hikarinagara warainagara sugite yuku kisetsu_

_Zutto futari kawaranai to shinjiteta_

_My love ano toki hanashita mirai no koto_

_Ah koushite omoidaseba_

_Natsukashii dake nante_

We had started dating gradually after that. Exploring what had started with that night and finding that we very much liked the presence and attention of the other. So, yes, it hadn't been the overly romantic, great fairy tale love. That was okay though. I quite liked it that way and it did not lessen the feelings we had begun to develop slowly. In the end I believed the intensity and certainty within them was even stronger like this.

Certainly this last year had been the happiest of my life. The only really bright spot in my existence so far had been meeting Chibiusa. While Haruka and the others had given their best to shower me with some of the love I had been missing for most of my life, it had been an awkward effort most of the time. Appreciated, yes, but they were more like older sisters than _mamas_ as I had called them while rapidly growing up a second time.

With Minako it was different. She had filled the void inside me that had been there for so long that I almost didn't know anymore even existed, because it had become such a natural state.

_Tooi machi de ima wa donna yume wo mite iru no_

_Mado wo akete aoi kaze ni kiite miru_

But now. Now I was acutely aware of how much that meant to me. How much her very presence was necessary to keep that void filled. It wasn't just a city far away like in the line of the song. It was a whole continent. Far, far away over the great sea. So much distance. What was I dreaming about? Well, only her, of course.

_My love dokoka de dareka to koi wo shite mo_

_Ah tokidoki omoidashite sono mune no katasumi de_

_My love muchuu de hanashita mirai no koto_

_Ah mabushii anata de ite_

_Kagayaite itsu made mo_

No, I couldn't. I knew my heart could never love another the way I had come to love Minako. She was the real light in our relationship. The light to my darkness. My name meant firefly and I suppose that fitted when I was in her presence. The tiny light of a firefly would easily get swallowed by her radiance. Insignificant and weak. But I didn't mind. I was content to bask in it forever.

Not today though. Not this Christmas Eve either... and probably not even over New Year. Yet, for her, I would endure. Even if it was just over television, I could feel the emotion from her song and I knew deep in my heart that she would be thinking of me the whole time as well. So, for the bright light in my life I would smile and be happy, regardless of how far the distance or how lonely I felt inside.

And outside the rain continued to fall...

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

And it was still raining. The sky was already starting to turn dark and the hour was starting to advance into true Christmas Eve. The weather didn't seem to care that it was making a complete mockery of the season. As for me, I wasn't sure what to make of it. Certainly the weather suited my mood but also only further increased my personal gloom and it definitely was ruining the atmosphere for everyone else. The sudden downpour since yesterday had come as a surprise. The rest of the group had organized a small party outside in the Azabu-Juuban ward. While technically meant for us Senshi and their closer acquaintances, many other residents had shown up curious. No doubt most of them were hoping it would clear up soon.

I was apparently the only one to really be bothered by the weather. Especially Usagi and Makoto were doing their best to animate everyone and it seemed to be working. _If Minako was here, it would work even better._ The unbidden thought only served to create another pang in my heart. Smiling for her sake was hard. I tried to enjoy myself. Really, I did. And everyone was making a conscious effort to have me entertained. Perhaps they were trying a little too hard since it was a little obvious and while a nice gesture, only kept reminding me of why they did it.

Looking around, I couldn't help but seeing all the happy faces. A large tarpaulin had been spun over the area where a quasi-banquet with Christmas-style pastries and the like had been organized. A lot of it was bought but quite a bit was hand-made by Makoto and the others. I should know, I had participated. It had been fun, I suppose. Definitely far less depressing than spending the actual Christmas Eve without the other half of my heart.

Most of the people here didn't seem to have the problem and while the weather was not exactly mood-heightening, it did not pull them down either. Perhaps I was more affected because unlike most Japanese, Christmas held a little more meaning than a commercial spectacle and simply a tradition to celebrate. No, no, I wouldn't consider myself Christian but my mother had been a strong believer in the faith and from the little I remembered from my younger days, Christmas had always been a strong impression for her and as such for the rest of our family. Those had been some of the few happy memories left to me of a family that was by now lost and so I might be unconsciously placing some more importance on it than strictly necessary.

A sigh escaped my lips. This was no good. Was I really that pathetic that I couldn't enjoy myself without Minako here? Perhaps it was better if I went home. This way I would only drag down everyone's good mood. There was no reason to bother the others with my own misery after all.

My mind made up, I set out to tell the others. They'd worry if I just went without saying anything, although I was sure they wouldn't be happy about my decision either way. This wasn't their fault though, it was mine. Perhaps I should have declined from the beginning, yet Christmas all alone hadn't really sounded that appealing. I had thought that being here would at least distract me enough. However, if that wasn't the case, then I could just as well go back to the lonely apartment...

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

"No! You can't!"

Despite expecting it, the vehemence of Usagi's reaction did take me somewhat aback. I knew it wouldn't be pretty to break the news to her and even harder to convince her it was for the best. Our Princess always wanted everyone to be happy. In her presence it was easy to forget your worries. Unfortunately this was one thing I doubted she could help with. This was one problem that couldn't be so simply solved by the right words and strong compassion.

"I am sorry, really. It's better this way or I am just going to drag..." I tried to explain my reasoning, a big part of me knowing already that Usagi wasn't the type to listen to reason in such matters. She wouldn't even let me finish this time.

She shook her head violently, odango flying wildly in the low breeze that was further worsening the damp, cold weather. "You can't. Not before everyone gets their gifts." But that was the problem. I really didn't want to be there then. I was sure that the way I was now, seeing everyone happily receive something from their loved ones would only make it worse. All I would surely think about was how I couldn't get what I really wanted, from the person I really wanted to be here. Why couldn't Usagi see that?

"I really don't think that's a good idea," I mumbled weakly but Usagi wasn't listening. In fact her face seemed to light up suddenly, apparently spotting something behind me. I tried to look but couldn't see anything, although I thought I saw Makoto disappear back into the small crowd but that could have just been my imagination. There was no further time to contemplate it because Usagi had grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me behind her. "In fact, now is a good a time as any to start!"

"Wha... Hey, Usagi, no. Wait, I really don't think..."

It was useless. Once started there was no stopping our Princess. In that point her and Minako were rather much alike. And that was one comparison I really didn't mind right now. That positive energy had something seriously contagious and I couldn't help a thin smile even while I was allowing her to drag me along, only pausing to grab an umbrella and then outside into the rain.

I shivered as we left the relative safety of the tarpaulin. The weather might not be very Christmas-like but the temperature at least fitted. A rather depressing combination to be sure. My inquiry as to where Usagi were taking me were rebuffed with a simple "You'll see", however, and I resigned myself to waiting. Resisting was pointless now and whatever was in store for me, it really couldn't make me feel worse. In fact, if Usagi wanted me to get my gifts away from the others, that would be fine. I could deal with that... I hoped.

Usagi led me around the large Christmas Tree in the middle of the street. It had been set up by the community in a joint effort. Originally the gift exchange was supposed to be done here but with the weather as it was, it wasn't an option anymore. "Here we are. Now wait a moment, there is a special gift waiting for you." Not leaving me a chance to question this strange procedure, Usagi skipped away again. It took me a full minute to realize she took the umbrella... and a bit more to realize that I wasn't getting wet.

"It... stopped raining?" I voiced my wonder. And it was true. Just as suddenly as it had persistently kept raining since yesterday, the rain had all of a sudden stopped completely. Not dwindled into a light drizzle and eventually relenting. No, just like that. It definitely made me just a little suspicious.

"Of course it did. A Christmas with rain, that's not very festive, isn't it?"

Startled I looked around at the sudden voice, before I realized it wasn't coming from anywhere around me but... Looking up, I saw someone sitting on one of the low branches of the tree. Not just someone. The _person_ was wearing a green and red dress that matched her long green hair and red eyes. The most striking feature, however, were the pointed ears!

"Wha? Huh?" I reacted in a quite intelligible manner... who wouldn't. For all I knew - and I really didn't know any better - there was a real life elf sitting in a big Christmas Tree...

The _elf_ giggled. "Surprised? Don't be. You see Santa was a little busy, that's why I came, your friendly neighborhood Christmas Elf." Nimbly she jumped down from her resting place. Up front the otherworldly nature of the girl was even more obvious. I could definitely feel something magical, so this wasn't just some clever disguise. "Everyone wished very much for it. That's why I am here. To fulfill you a wish."

Or was it? _Baka, of course it is._ I had no idea how they were doing it but this was obviously the doing of one of the other Senshi to cheer me up or something like that. It couldn't be Usagi. I definitely saw her run off quite a distance and there was too little time to transform and double back. At least it's a nice thought, I mused, deciding to at least play along. "A wish? What kind of wish?"

The elf tilted her head and put a finger under her chin for a moment. "Hmm, let's see... Anything!"

"Anything?" I echoed even more dubious now. That was a bold claim. Especially for someone that was clearly not what they pretended to be. Still. I couldn't help but smile a bit more. There was something about the way she was behaving that made me feel completely at ease with this situation. At least I didn't feel like throttling the other person for trying to suggest they could give me false hope. The act was quite convincing at least.

"Yep, anything. Well... anything good at least. Don't go wishing for the end of the world or anything like that." That was a given I suppose. I still couldn't figure out who it was behind the obvious transformation magic. I would swear by that point it had to be Usagi, although I had no idea how she pulled that off so fast. Because the only other person I knew to play a role as convincingly as this couldn't be here. As much as I wished it...

Yes, a wish. If I could really wish for one thing. If there was no restriction on the wish, I knew what I would wish for. But... that would be selfish, right? Even if it was possible to wish Minako here, that would only create problems for her. And all that just for a day or two when surely soon enough we'd have much more time together. No, I didn't think that would be a very Christmas-like wish, even if it was possible.

Realizing the _elf_ was still waiting, I sighed softly and shook my head. "It's a nice thought. But the only wish I'd really want to have fulfilled for Christmas would be quite selfish."

There was a flash of compassion fleetingly dancing across her face, only further convincing me that this was someone I knew and that they were quite aware of what I really wanted. "Are you sure you don't want to try? Even if it's selfish. I am the beautiful Christmas Elf, after all." She grinned, somehow making the bold, self-confident proclamation look entirely natural and... convincing. "There is nothing I can't do and maybe it's not so selfish as you might think?" Why was she persisting with this. I appreciated the idea but the fun was starting to crumble. The other person clearly knew what I wanted and that it was impossible.

Still... Why wasn't I getting more angry at this? She was practically rubbing it in, pretending to dangle a faulty hope just out of reach. I should be angry. I should have said something by now. Yet, something deep inside me, the loneliness that had started to embrace me firmly for the last few days seemed to lighten somewhat and my aching heart wanted to reach out to that glimmer, no matter how false. Logically I knew it was stupid and whatever the other person attempted with this, it would surely not give me what I really wanted. And yet the words came without meaning to do so. I had kept it in all the time. Not giving voice to my selfish desire, afraid it would break me if I spoke it out loud. But there was only so much I could take.

"Minako... I want my... Ko-chan. I want her here. To smile and laugh and to make me feel like the most amazing and special person on Earth, just like she has done this entire last year. I know it's selfish. I know it's impossible. She has important work to do on the other side of the ocean and I should be happy for her and not moping around over missing one holiday together. But I can't help it... It's not the same... without her... here."

By that point it had started to rain again. No, not rain. At least not from above, just from my eyes. How pathetic was that? Had I really become so addicted, so depend on her presence? How could I ever hope to be a good girlfriend if I reacted like this every time we were apart for awhile?

"I see, that's certainly a toughie." Finally a bit of anger pushed to the surface. With my feelings released like that - although I admit a part of me considered it strangely cathartic -, I couldn't help but feel rather put off at being made to expose myself like this. My rising fury, however, was stopped cold. "I guess I have no choice though. A wish is a wish." She raised her hand and while I still stared blankly at the all too cheesy small wand with a five-pointed star on top - like something straight out of a fairy tale book -, there was a bright flash of light that momentary blinded my eyes.

And while I tried to recover from the unexpected assault on my eyesight, I heard a melodic whisper, a voice that clearly belonged not to the _elf_, but a voice that touched my heart like none other could. I knew that voice at once even before I could see again. "Wish granted."

I needed to see, however, before I actually believed it. And even then I really couldn't. Not consciously. Not on a rational, intelligence level. My heart believed, however. And that was enough. Because my heart, in this situation surely couldn't lie.

"Merry Christmas, Ru-chan." Aino Minako smiled brightly and my world was right again.

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

"So you snuck away and teleported over here?" I asked incredulously. How daring. What if someone noticed? What if someone noticed her here? How would she have explained that? Well, she had been using her disguise mirror for pretty much the entire rest of the evening but considering we had practically been inseparable, someone could have easily figured it out. I giggled. "That's so like you."

Her finger stroked gently through my hair and I sighed contently. Funny how one person could make the difference. Yesterday night I had been lying awake here for a long time, watching the rain and feeling sad for myself. Now I couldn't be happier. It had even started to snow a little as darkness fell. I still had my suspicious that someone was behind that. Perhaps Ami and Makoto... Everyone's powers had grown significantly since we had returned from the Cauldron. At least a small local weather influence should be possible if those two worked together. In the end I didn't really care and I'd rather much agree with Minako's explanation. "It's Christmas. So it has to be Christmas Magic." Yes, I very much liked that.

"Well, solo teleporting isn't easy. We found a method how to triangulate some time ago, so I could hone in on the others and borrow some of their powers." Then how was she going to get back? I wanted to ask but really didn't care right now. It wasn't like Minako to not have thought about that, so I was sure it was okay. I'd rather much enjoy this wonderful gift. "But what can I say... I guess someone was too selfish to spend Christmas Eve alone."

I blushed at that. It was true. I had said so. Right in front of her. When I realized that, it had been so embarrassing. She was teasing now, I knew, but I still felt a little ashamed. "Ko-chan, I..."

One slender hand came around and cupped my face, gently nudging until I turned my head to face her. "It was just not right without you." When the realization set in, my eyes widened briefly, but then closed as her lips met mine. She had not been talking about me. And that just meant one thing... It wasn't really selfish after all. It was mutual.

Magic indeed. Even when living a great deal of your life exposed to it, sometimes those simple things could be the most mysterious but also the most rewarding. I believe I would always treasure the memory of this particular Christmas and the wonder called Christmas Magic.

THE END

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

Author's Notes

Yes, a little cheesy in the end but I guess that goes with the season. Considering I had no real plan for this, I think it went alright in the end. Or what do you think? Drop me a comment, review or whatever to let me know, assuming you are actually reading fanfiction so close to/during Christmas. It's not even an hour until the 24th while I am wrapping this up. But I hope some of you enjoy this small - and for my standards, this is really short - piece. Had I had more time I probably would have fleshed out the party and meeting part some more. I can only hope it suffices like that.

Merry Christmas and have some nice holidays, yours

Matthias

*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****Christmas Magic*****

Lyrics "Anata no Yume wo Mita wa" (Translation by Alex Glover, I think ^_^)

By the calm sea of the evening, we had lots of fun together

You, who are so warm to me, I saw your dream

Like this was our first love, our spirits were made to dance

Every time we passed by, we became so sweet with each other

As we shined together, as we laughed together, the seasons went by us

I believed that the two of us would never change

My love, that time we talked about the future

Ah, after it all, when I look back on it

Warm feelings are all I have

In a city far away, now what kind of dream are you dreaming

Open the window, and I ask the cool wind for an answer

My love, even if you fall in love with somebody somewhere

Ah, once in a while, remember us in that corner of your heart

My love, with all our hearts we talked about the future

Ah, you are so radiant

Shine like that forever more


End file.
